A Normal shift for Zoe and Max
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: Just a normal shift for Zoe and Max... Just a little bit of Zax fluff that I wrote at school! PLEASE READD AND REVIEW! AND IDEAS FOR FUTURE ONE-SHOTS WELCOMEE


**Little bit of Zax fluff that I wrote during my breaks and lunches at school this week! This is how boring school is- haha! But anyway, hope you like it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of it, and review saying whether I should do some more one- shots in the future. Also, if you have any suggestions/ideas that you want me to write about, tell me in a review also, and i'll try and write something from your ideas.**

**Thank you! And ENJOY!**

A "Normal" shift for Zoe and Max

"Max, not here, not now." Zoe said as Max pulled Zoe around the corner of the hospital and kissed her passionately. Zoe didn't exactly want him doing it in public, but she couldn't resist it and returned the kiss back to him, until the sour of ambulances pulling up at the doors made them pull apart.  
>"See you later, yes?" Zoe said winking at him and disappearing back around the corner to Dixie and the patient.<br>"Dix, what have we got?"  
>"This is Willow Cross, 15, found unconscious in the park with a head injury. Passers-by said she fell out a tree, but we've had no response from her so far, GCS 10, BP 18050, all other obs normal, no signs of any other injuries."  
>"Thanks Dixie, over on 3 then please, 1...2...3..." Zoe said, helping transfer Willow to the bed.<br>"Hi Willow, I'm Doctor Hana, you can call me Zoe, we're going to make you a bit more comfortable."  
>"Lofty, can you get a line in and a litre of saline up please?" She said as she listened to her chest and examined her. Lofty pushed the saline through and a few minutes later, Willow started coming round again, and her breathing was speeding up and becoming shorter. Zoe put an oxygen mask on her, Willow tried taking it off, but Zoe just kept putting it back on.<br>"Keep it on for me please Willow; breathe in for 3, put for 3." Zoe instructed, helping slow down her breathing down, until it was back to normal.  
>"Well done, have you any pain other than your head?"<br>"No, just my head."  
>"Ok, and on a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the highest?"<br>"About an 8 ish"  
>Zoe nodded as Max came through the cubicle.<br>"Patient for CT scan Dr Hanna?" Max said cheekily. Zoe nodded as Max pulled the brakes of the bed and wheeled her to CT. Zoe went up with them, even though she probably shouldn't, but she just wanted to spend time with Max.  
>They took Willow up and got her settled and went into a changing cubicle together and soon their clothes were on the floor...<br>"Max, you are making this very hard to be quiet." Zoe hissed. Max didn't respond; just kissed her.

Back in the ED, Connie was wondering where Zoe was.  
>"Has anybody seen Doctor Hanna?" Connie said, annoyed at how she had just disappeared.<br>"Well, the last time i saw her she was heading into the lift with Max and a patient." Noel replied. Connie paged Zoe telling her to get back down ASAP. Only Zoe was too busy with Max and just ignored it. That was until Willow had finished in CT and they made there way back to the lift and down to the ED, where Connie was waiting at the doors of the lift for them.  
>"Dr Hanna, where have you been for the last hour?" Connie demanded.<br>"I was taking a patient to CT, and then I was on my break thank you very much." While Zoe was saying this, Max had taken Willow back into her cubicle before going back to join the crowd which had gathered around Connie and Zoe.  
>"Well, you haven't been down in an hour, can you explain?"<br>"Well yes, I had a 20 minute break, so that's 40 minutes remaining and then it took us half an hour in the scanner because Willow kept getting worked up about it, and then it took us 10 minutes of travelling to and from." Zoe said, quite proud of how confident she had said that, as it had come straight off the top of her head.  
>"Fine, yeah, whatever just make sure you make up for the time you have spent out of the ED." Connie said icily before going to her office and the sound of her heels getting quieter and quieter until they couldn't be heard no more.<br>Zoe looked at Max, who was grinning cheekily.  
>"Phew! That was a close one. I think we should be a bit more careful now we have the ice queen on our backs!" Zoe said to Max, giggling like a naughty school child.<br>"Ok, boss, meet me outside on your next break." Max said, his eyes twinkling.  
>"Max, not appropriate "she said trying not to laugh at him. Her pager went off, interrupting them once again, but this time she answered it! Zoe went to resus where Willow had been taken after her heart rate dropped. Zoe took over CRP on her, until they got her back and she was stable. They sorted her out and then transferred her to the ward to keep her in for obs, and Zoe went out to wait for the ambulance that was bringing in an RTC. She caught a glance of Max and realised she had missed her break and he was waiting for her.<br>"Max, I'm sorry, I was busy and we have a major RTC coming in, so we could probably do with your bed pusher skills please, and if you actually do some work, I might reward you tonight..."  
>Zoe said which caused Max's little eyes to light up like a little puppy. Zoe kissed Max gently and went back to the entrance.<p>

**Hope this is ok for you then! Please give a review telling me what you think! It really makes my day reading them! **

**And any ideas for future one-shots are welcome always and I'll do my best to write them! **

**Thank you xx**


End file.
